


The Prince You Charmed

by 1lilspark



Series: Clovers & Coffee [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, I had to do a Gladstone Centric Fic for St. Patricks Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lilspark/pseuds/1lilspark
Summary: Kathy would call him Prince Charming but really she was the one who charmed him...and after Three Months of dating and a Miscommunication with Della, Gladstone hopes she'll be his Happily Ever After
Relationships: Gladstone Gander/Original Character(s)
Series: Clovers & Coffee [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015278
Kudos: 4





	The Prince You Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> So... I probably should be writing some post series stuff or more of my AU or whatever but I couldn't help but write a fluffy little Gladstone something something for St. Patrick's Day so here you go.... bonus points for including Della because I just low key head canon a Della/Gladstone cousin-bestie dynamic

The past three months had been a bit of a whirlwind for Gladstone. Sure, to most it seemed he lived a charmed life but for him it was all too routine. Wake up, take a walk, win a sweepstakes, get free food, rinse and repeat. And then Kathy literally ran into his life and there was no turning back. Tauntingly she referred to him as her Prince Charming however it was she who charmed him with the way she saw beyond his luck...saw him as an actual person with actual feelings.

She’d been seated on the balcony of his penthouse in the moment, the sunlight radiating off her feathers giving her an ethereal aura.

“Okay Picasso can I see it now?” she asked with a smile.

Sitting with a paint brush in hand, Gladstone couldn’t help but smile back thinking about how a few weeks prior he had won admittance to a gallery opening and had let it slip to the lovely swan that he dabbled in watercolor.

_ “You HAVE to paint me,” _ she had insisted and so this was what he’d been doing in the moment.

“We can’t rush perfection,” he managed to reply back as she noticed the cute way her cheeks began to flush. 

“I’m not perfect, and besides you could be painting a stick figure and an agent would be knocking on the door wanting to make you the next big thing.”

Gladstone nodded knowing that what she had said was probably true...well not the part about her not being perfect, in fact her only flaw was her lack of self confidence.

“Okay, I’m finished.” He soon spoke breaking out of his thoughts as the swan crept up behind him resting her head gently on his shoulder.

Taking in the almost intoxicating scent of her vanilla shampoo mixed with the floral notes from the garland around her head he let another grin cross his bill as to silently ask for his companions opinion.

“ It’s breathtaking,” She replied, allowing for her bill to move toward his cheek, giving him a kiss.

“An artist is only as good as his muse.” He declared as he tangled his fingers into hers engaging in a moment before there was a knock on the door.

“A dealer awaits,” he teased.

“I’ll go tell them you're otherwise engaged.”

* * *

Kathrine flashed Gladstone a quick glance back as she headed back into the penthouse letting her mind wander for a moment to the first time he’d suggested to come over for dinner. She had been intimidated to say the least afterall the posh luxury apartment complete with a doorman was leagues above the small cramped studio she lived in. All her feelings soon melted away and she fell in love with the place at first sight. 

_ “These views are spectacular,” she had said as she stepped out onto the balcony for the first time as Gladstone wrapped his arm around her waist gently pulling her close.  _

_ “If you think the view looks good from this vantage I should take you up on my blimp sometime.” _

_ Rolling her eyes at him she assumed he was giving her a line even though he didn’t need to impress her as he had stolen her heart. Reading his expression she soon realized that he wasn’t messing around. _

_ “Seriously.” _

_ “I…” _

_ “Won it in a sweepstakes,” they both said at the same time before his bill began to brush gently against the nape of her neck. _

That was the first of many many lovely nights spent in this place which was now beginning to feel like home to the swan.

Getting back to the moment at present, Katherine grabbed the doorknob expecting to see some post business man or woman there to give Gladstone an offer he couldn’t refuse however instead she was met by a female duck dressed rather casually in a pair of khakis and a brown aviator jacket.

“Where is Gladstone?” the duck said entering the apartment as if she owned the place.

Closing the door behind the woman, she tilted her head to the side.

“He’s engaged.”

There was a long, almost awkward pause as Katherine expected the woman to leave saying she’d come back later however instead she was met with a shockingly strong embrace.

“Why does my family insist on leaving me in the dark when it comes to matters of the heart!” the duck spoke in an energetic tone, “I didn’t know my cousin was dating anyone much less affianced.”

Katherine could feel the warmness in her cheeks as they began to flush.

“So, how did he propose to you? Knowing Gladstone he probably won some sweepstakes and swept you off to one of the most romantic places possible and…” 

Katherines cheeks were burning even more with embarrassment though at the same time allowing for a new found curiosity to consume her. How WOULD he propose to her? Would he want some big lavish affair that was the social event of the season or would he go for a more intimate affair? “He didn’t,” she finally brought herself to say, “I’m not...I mean I’m just...I’m Katherine. Gladstone is ENGAGED in cleaning up the balcony, we’re just dating.”

A red flush was now visible on the duck’s cheeks.

“How long?”

“Three months.”

“I see…”

“Della!,” Gladstone’s voice soon broke the awkward tension between the two women.

* * *

His cousin was not the person Gladstone had expected to see when he came back into the room however it was inevitable that he’d introduce Kathy to his cousins eventually. Honestly he was glad that it was Della and not Feathry or Donald though he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of knowing this piece of information.

“Hey Glads, whats up!” his cousin spoke in her usual energetic tone.

“Well, you’re the one who came here so I should be asking you that question.”

“Dewey is in St. Canard with Launchpad, Huey is at Gearloose’s with Boyd, Webby is with the Saberwings and Louie is with…” Gladstone watched as his cousin shuddered a bit in disgust, “Goldie O’ Gilt, and so I thought...hey, I wonder what Gladstone is doing. Having a date night with his girlfriend THAT’S what he’s doing. Hopefully I didn’t scare her away assuming she was your fiance because while we didn’t get to speak many words I can tell she’s a keeper.”

Listening to his cousins ramblings he couldn’t help but nod his head and chuckle a bit especially as she stated the assumption she made.

“You’re right,” Gladstone spoke as he reached his hand into the pocket of his blazer, “Kathy is a keeper.”

He locked eyes with Kathy in the moment a smile crossing his bill before turning toward Della once more.

“And Scrooge and Louie aren’t the only sharp ones in the family,” he added with a wink toward the duck before turning back to Kathy and taking her hand. “I had planned to take you back to the scene of the crime, cheesily spell it out in latte art but there is no time like the present is there.”

“Gladstone?” Kathy’s voice filled the air in a somewhat knowing tone.

“I know three months might not seem like a lot, but when you know you just...know. My luck is meaningless without someone to share it with and it would be an honor if I could share it with you.”

He watched as Della’s eyes widened like saucers as clearly this was not something she expected to bare witness to, meanwhile Kathy had allowed for a single tear to dramatically fall down her cheek as he began to slip an emerald ring on her finger, diamonds were too cliche after all.

“Yes….yes...a million times yes,” Kathy’s voice exclaimed as Gladstone cupped her cheek pulling her in for a kiss and for a moment they were the only two in the world. That was until his cousin’s voice broke the moment.

“I’m going to just go see myself out. Leave you two in the moment. But Congratulations! You should bring your fiance over to the manor sometime to meet the rest of the family.”

Gladstone simply nodded his head, his eyes admiring the ring adorning his beloved's finger as he savored the moment.


End file.
